Vol1/Chapter19/The Ties That Bind
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=28526456 |chapternumwp=541018676 }} Summary Gray and Lucy travel to find Former Council Member Hogg. Gray apologizes to Lucy for how she found out about him and Natsu and they try to have a civil conversation. They clear the air and Lucy tells Gray that Natsu will never agree to what he and Gajeel and Levy are planning. Gray replies that he has to because it is the only way to save him. Gray explains to Lucy about mates and she realizes that Natsu was fated to be with Gray and she never had a chance. When they reach the town they see that it has already been attacked as they rush to try to find the Former Council Member. Gray knows that they are too late as he recognizes that a demon has already come and gone. Justin, Rogue and arrive at Fairy Tail as Makarov is receiving reports from the teams that are out in the field. Sting meets them and informs them that Makarov has put him in charge of dealing with Tiamat while he takes the lead on Tartaros. Sting briefly discusses with Orga what they know about Tiamat while they wait for the from Lamia Scale to arrive. Makarov receives a report from Gray and Lucy. They were too late to save Former Council Member Hogg. Gray mentions that he thought it was the work of a demon. Gajeel and were also too late to save Former Council Member Belno. Cana mentions that Natsu and Elfman have yet to report causing Gray and Lucy to worry. Wendy finally reports in and tells them that while Michello is fine they ran into a demon and Natsu had to fight it getting injured in the process. Natsu protests and Wendy apologizes realizing she had forgotten his request to not tell Gray what had happened. Juvia makes matters worse as she goes into the specifics of how Natsu fought the demon enraging Gray by the sheer recklessness and stupidity of his mate. They begin to bicker causing Makarov to cut them off calling their fight a domestic squabble. Juvia becomes confused by that much to Happy's amusement. Wendy informs the Master that has not been cooperative and Makarov attempts to get information from him. Michello complies and tells them about a weapon the developed called . This weapon is a pulse bomb capable of removing all magic from the continent. Juvia interrupts recalling how the demon they had encountered had mentioned that Tartaros did not use magic but used something called instead. Natsu asks where the weapon is located, planning to go destroy it before it can be used but Michello tells them that it is organically linked to three former council members and the only person who would have access to that information would be the Former Chairman of the Council. Makarov calls everyone back to the guild. Lyon and arrive at Fairy Tail and immediately join Gray and the dragon slayers. Natsu and his group arrive soon after. Juvia makes her way towards her beloved but Lyon, noticing Gray's furious glare at Natsu gets Juvia away from his brother so that he can deal with the fire mage. Gray blindsides Natsu with a punch to the jaw claiming he always keeps his promises. He berates his mate for his reckless actions while fighting the demon and then grabs his hand and leads him to the infirmary to get checked out leaving behind a very confused Lyon and Juvia. Lyon asks Gajeel to explain what is going on between the two mages. The Iron Dragon Slayer informs him that Gray and Natsu are technically mates and that they are hoping that the contents of the book Levy is holding will take care of the rest. Gray is kicked out of the infirmary and returns just in time to hear Juvia ask what mates are. He explains that he is destined to be with Natsu and that she should move on. She tries to argue with him but realizes it is futile and tells him that she will think about what he said. He tries to comfort her. Natsu returns from the infirmary and heads back to the dragon slayer table to hear what Gray wanted to talk to him about. He notices a book and a red on the table. Gray tells him that Levy found a ritual called a Soulbond in an old book that should be capable of susperseding Tiamat's claim on him. Levy explains that the soulbond is capable of creating an unbreakable spiritual bond that unites the souls and blood of a human and a dragon. She goes on to explain the details of how the ritual is done but Natsu quickly realizes that something is being kept from him and demands to know what it is. Levy informs the Fire Dragon Slayer that if Gray were to die, he would also immmediately die whereas if Natsu were to die first Gray would survive briefly but would soon perish and become something called a Soul Shadow, a soul no longer part of this world but unable to move into the afterlife. If they both die of old age their souls would be released to the aferlife to meet again in the next world. Natsu and Lyon are both horrified by Levy's words and Natsu flat out refuses to perform the ritual demanding that they find another way. He angrily leaves the guild with Erza and Lucy following him out. Erza tries to get Natsu to look at things from Gray's perspective. She also points out that if the child is indeed a the last thing they want is to give Tiamat access to even more power. She leaves with Mira to go to the house. Natsu asks Lucy what a demigod is and she explains that it is the child of a god and a human. She tells him that his son has the potential to be a very powerful being and it is in their best interest to make sure he is raised by Fairy Tail. Natsu waffles between protecting his son from Tiamat and dooming Gray to the horrible fate of becoming a Soul Shadow. They talk about Lucy's feelings and Natsu apologizes to her. They make up and Lucy advises him to think about what Gray needs. Natsu sits with Gray and listens to his reasons for wanting to go through with the Soulbond. He decides to go through with it for Gray's sake and Levy creates a job request for Nab_Lasaro who practices . Nab agrees to perform the Soulbond ritual and Natsu and Gray are bonded. The lacrima that they used transforms into a pendant. Gajeel makes a necklace for it so that Natsu ca wear it. Magic Used In This Chapter Write the second section of your page here. Category:Vol1 Chapters